


Someone Has a Dirty Mind

by RoNask



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Loosely based on the video by Mojo Chojo of the same name.





	Someone Has a Dirty Mind

Aziraphale smiled as he rose his eyes from the box of books and found Crowley entering the bookshop.

“Hello, angel. Are you ready to go?” asked the demon as he got to the counter.

“I’ll just put this box in the back, these first editions just arrived and I want to organize them later.” beamed the angel, “I’ll be right back, dear”

“Sure,” Crowley turned to the counter and busied himself organizing some books in a neat pile. His attention, however, was caught by the title on one of the covers. “My, my. Isn’t that interesting?”

The turquoise hardcover of the ancient sex manual was snatched from Crowley’s hands by a blushing principality.

The demon rose an eyebrow at his companion, “Embarrassed angel? There’s no need for that, I don’t judge”

Rose features became a darker hue as Aziraphale took a step back for each step forward Crowley took. “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Don’t you, now?” the snake tongue flickered, “Are you saying you wouldn’t like to tell me what you’ve learned?”

The angel felt his back hit one of the bookshelves and saw the distance between him and Crowley grow shorter by the second. “Wha-what I’ve learned?”

The demon’s hair grew longer, his clothes changed to a dress, his chest filled and his hips took a different shape. Before his eyes, Aziraphale saw a woman bearing a striking resemblance with Nanny Ashtoreth, just younger perhaps. “Oh, yes, you could show me all of it. We could play with whatever form you wished,” he took the angel’s hand on his own and, over his glasses he studied the flesh. He took two of the principality’s fingers and took them in his mouth, his tongue wetting them before he sucked on them.

Aziraphale felt a sudden inferno take over his form as heat spread to his neck and face like a forest fire.

“Or maybe you’d prefer something more familiar,” suggested the demon, letting go of the angel’s hand, his form returning to the one he had been using the last years. He leaned close to the principality, their lips breaths away from each other. “All we need to decide is what you would like me to do to you, or that  _ you _ would like to do to  _ me _ ” Crowley’s hands had their hips pressing together and Aziraphale gasped at both their very affected Efforts. “I’ll be glad to help either way”

The angel shuddered and was unable to avoid the mistake of glancing down when he sensed the demon’s legs parting his. “Crowley...” he sighed.

“Yes?”

“No-not here”

A smile appeared on the other’s lips, “As you wish”.

Aziraphale felt as if he had just fallen gently in the very comfortable bed he kept on his flat for appearance's sake. Crowley was over him, his mouth on his before anything could be said.

Whatever was left of the principality’s resolve disappeared in the face of the sensation the wet kiss caused. The angel only realized he had been pulling the other by the neck when the demon broke the kiss and met his eyes.

“Have you chosen which form, angel?” prompted Crowley.

“You, not Ashtoreth.  _ You _ .” his eyes were dark on the yellow ones. His hand slid down the other’s form and he pulled at his companion’s hips. “Please. Fuck me, Crowley”

The dry parted lips of the demon closed and he swallowed down hard before he nodded, “Gladly”

They kissed again, Aziraphale’s hands wandered to the front of Crowley’s pants and he undid them, one of them slipping beneath the fabric and cupping the erection beneath it, making the demon whine and bit the principality’s lower lip.

The blonde felt his form, pictured it all. He pictured himself with Crowley between his legs, pants undone. A movement of the wrist could turn them into an even more decadent sight. It would be a mere matter of minutes before both of them were naked and the demon’s cock was teasing at his entrance. What a sight they would make, an angel fornicating with the enemy.

Aziraphale actually willed them naked. Crowley sighed at the change.

“Take me,” the angel whispered.

He was on his stomach before he could tell, the demon’s hands covered his on the sides of his head. He could feel the teasing of the prick against his arse, it would take so little.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip hard, the pain awakening him.

He sat on the couch of his bookshop, Effort straining against his pants, heat on his face.

“Oh goodness… What did I just dream?”


End file.
